Wireless device technology incorporates proximity communications between two devices to authenticate and enable the transfer of data (for example, payment information) over the air or without physical connection. Near Field Communication (NFC) is an example of a proximity communication option that can enable wireless device communications and that is supported by the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) Association. NFC communication distances generally range from about 3 to about 4 inches. Such short communication distances enable secure communication between close field proximity enabled devices.
In GSM phones, a proximity-enabled controller (for example, an NFC controller) with an antenna is incorporated into the wireless device with the secure contactless software applications located on a smart chip. An NFC-enabled wireless device enables the transfer of data information to a reader device to enable financial transactions, ticketing, secure authentication, coupons, and other transaction for the device owner.